


Moments like this

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Sometimes Shouyou wondered what was going on inside of his boyfriend's head.





	Moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie asked for AoHina, specifically, "Making Aone laugh the smallest chuckle." I hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes Shouyou wondered what was going on inside of his boyfriend's head. Aone was quiet and stoic, so unlike Shouyou who constantly felt the need to express himself verbally. Whenever they met up for their dates, Shouyou was practically bursting at the seams with things he wanted to tell Aone – about practice, about school, about the dogs he'd seen on his run last night. Aone would sit and listen patiently, occasionally nodding or grunting in agreement. He was patient like that, letting Shouyou ramble as they sat on a park bench with their thighs touching and their fingers intertwined.

“Oh, and I helped Natsu do her hair!” Shouyou recounted, pulling out his phone and flipping through the folders to look for the picture he'd taken. “Her primary school class put together a play that they performed at a retirement home...”

Finally, he found the picture of his little sister and showed it to Aone.

“Cute,” Aone said, followed by the tiniest little chuckle – a sound that always made Shouyou's heart melt.

“I know, right?” Shouyou said, getting up so he could stand in front of Aone and place a quick kiss on his lips. Aone might not be the type to express his emotions openly all that often, but that only made Shouyou love moments like this even more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
